The Broken Piano
by Anime.101.org
Summary: "The thing that shocked the most about his piano skills, wasn't his beautiful music, or the way he swayed as his fingers flew across the keys, but the way his eyes shined only when he played..." Killua x Male OC
1. Fixing The Piano

**Chapter 1:** Looking for the piano.

Being fresh out of Highschool, there's not a lot of jobs out there you can be given. I was lucky enough to land a job as a bartender at this pub/strip-club kind of thing. It had everything you could ever want in a pub as small as this one. Food, drinks, live music, and of course, the ladies. Shit, the place was so popular, pub owner Kuroro often had to put a sign on the door stating, 'Pub filled to limit'. The place wasn't at its limit, it was least 50 people past it's limit. All you hear is "Hey bartender!", "Yo, bartender!", "Refill over here, bartender!". I never got a break around this place.

Well that was until Kuroro had to fire, like half the ladies due to sales going down. Claimed it was because 'The staff was overflowing'. Overflowing, my ass...

Everything was turning out horribly, till one of the Ladies recommended a friend of hers to play here. She reasoned that since the others left since the lost of customers, maybe a new band would bring them back. Kuroro didn't like it at first since he didn't know this so called, 'friend', but with a little more convincing, he finally gave in.

The day after that, the band came to set up their things on the stage. They were called, Hisoka and the Geezers. No doubt they were all drunk the day they thought of THAT. There singer, Hisoka, (Who was creepy as fuck, let me tell you.) Had his slicked back into the weirdest hairstyle I've seen, and would possibly be very attractive if it weren't for the strange get-up, and face paint. They showed us a few of their songs, and I immediately face palmed. All of the music consisted of just random words screamed into a mic, put in the melody of a children's tune. "She'll Be Coming Around The Bed To Fuck", was the only one out of 15 songs that actually made sense.

Kuroro sent them out the door, before they could even ask if liked them or not.

Three days after that whole ordeal, I was in the middle of wiping counters when hope literally knocked on our door. Well not really, but it was close. 'Hope' was short, and his most noticeable feature was his light cyan blue hair. (I Wonder if it's natural... I didn't think anyone could be born with hair like that...), and his surprisingly golden irises. He knocked again, and I hopped over the counter, and half ran through the tables to avoid falling over to open it.

I opened the door as casually as I could and looked at him suspiciously, "What's up? You know we're closed for the day, right?"

His golden eyes shined from the lights inside the pub, "Yeah" he started, "but I was hoping you had a spo open, so I could play here."

"Hm..." I thought about it for a moment, and nodded, "Yo, Kuroro!" I yelled, "Some bum, here wants to ask for approval to play here!"

I turned back to him, expecting for him to be affected by insult, but his expression was surprisingly cold.

"So where's your band?" I asked. He didn't look like a band member. The only thing that made him stand out was his hair. He looked pretty average, wearing a navy blue turtle neck, (Why? It was ninety degrees outside.) and tight black pants. With black high-tops. He was also shockingly thin, and that made me do a double-take.

"I don't have a band, stupid ass. If I did, I would've had them here with me."

"Listen, here you-"

"Hey there!" Before I could finish, a And it was a good thing I didn't, Kuroro, came running out to see who the 'bum' was. "I heard you wanted to play here?"

"Yeah," The mystery boy responded, "You guys got a piano, I could use? I don't have one myself, because they're far to much money. You guys have money, right? You guys must have something I can use back there-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it." Kuroro ran back behind the stage to look for something the boy could use. He came back a couple minutes later, "We got a keyboard, luckily, one of the band members from the last guys left it here... Could that work?" He gave the boy one of his signature smiles that consisted of a smirk, and a comforting smile. Somehow that seemed to win over half the women he met.

The boy thought about for a moment than gave a heavy nod. He walked past me, bumping my arm, on what seemed like he did on purpose. I glared at his back and closed door. We already got of to a bad start. I'm just hoping he sucks at the piano.

A/N: so there's the first chapter... Not really knowing if I want to continue of not... Should I continue? Reviews please!


	2. Letting 'Hope' Do Its Thing

**A/Note:** So I decided to make a new chapter, just because I was bored. (LOLOL.) I don't really know where I'm going with this, all I know is that I might make about three more chapters, before completely running out of ideas...

 **Rating:** T. This is also a Yaoi, BL, boyxboy, Whatever you like to call it. Don't like Yaoi, well then don't read :P

 **Chapter 2:** Letting 'Hope' Do It's Thing

The mystery boy followed Kuroro behind the stage to receive the keyboard, while I waited. The two of them came out a few seconds later, Kuroro helping the boy carry it out to the center of the stage. Was this boy weak, or something? That thing had to weigh at least 20 pounds. He couldn't carry that himself? I snickered, loud enough for them to hear me, and I earned a glare from boy's golden eyes. I paused. It could have been my imagination, but his pupils looked they were more narrow then when I last saw them. Kind of like a cat's eyes when they're exposed to the light. Add that to the creepy color of his irises and that to the stare he was giving me, and you got something that would keep you up at night for sure.

i watched as the boy tested out the notes on the keys a couple times, then slowly walked of the stage.

"You're not going to play?" I asked, chuckling a little, which in response got another one of his creepy- ass glares. He didn't say anything though, instead he walked over to the bar a grabbed one of the bar stools, then made his way back on the stage. "Bastard..." I heard him mutter.

He sat Indian style on the stool and he raised his hands then lowered them to where there was only a slither of air between the keys and his fingertips. He sat there for about a minute, and I noticed Kuroro starting to get a little impatient. "Um..." he started "could you hurry it up? We-" His complaint was cut short when the boy suddenly started playing. I didn't recognize the song at first, but I remembered it was a song that I use to listen to when I was younger. It was always in the car too, and me and my best friend Gon, would jam out, and head bang like the crazy bitches we are. Those were some good times.

I sighed he'd not realizing I was lost in my thoughts. Kuroro and the boy both turned to look at me, the music stopping in unison. _Shit,_ I thought. It must have sounded like I was bored, so I decided to lay along with it.

"Can you play something a little more interesting? I'm bored out of my mind here..." I said. I even added in a fake yawn.

"I'm trying my best, idiot..." He muttered, and it was surprisingly full of sarcasm, as if he really wasn't trying at all.

Kuroro shot me a look as if saying 'Quit it, or you're fired'. I silently obeyed.

I crossed my arms across my chest and tried to look as bored as I could manage, but it was hard since I actually liked his music. I was like Kuroro's second in command. If I didn't like the music, he knew that it was no good. I loved the music, I just wasn't really crazy about the music owner. This dude was a complete dick! There was no way Kuroro would want to hire him. All he would do is cause trouble between the staff.

Once the the song was over, the boy looked at Kuroro, then at me, waiting for approval. I shook my head. Kuroro gave me a perplexed look, then looked at the boy, and smiled, "Could you give us a minute?" The boy gave a heavy nod, and Kuroro stood up and walked over to where I was.

"What's the problem, Killua?" He asked.

"He's the problem... He's a complete ass!" I whispered, to make sure he didn't hear me, "I don't think he'll be a great addition..."

"I see..." He said, "But his music is amazing! You have to admit it. I know you liked even though you tried to act bored. I'm not stupid."

Damn, he saw right through me... Am I that readable? "Fine I liked the music, but I don't like HIM.." I emphasized the last part so that he would get my point, "You should have seen the way he was talking to me earlier..."

Kuroro let out a heavy sigh, "Killua, whatever he said to you, I'm sure it was you who started it..." Shit, this dude is like a fucking psychic. "Was it not?"

I sighed, "Yes it was me, but come on!" I pleaded, not caring that I was acting like a child.

"Alright, fine..." He turned around and made his way over to the boy, who was now shaking out of impatience, he gave the boy one of his famous smiles. Looks like he's going to let him down easy, "Congratulations!" What the hell? "you're hired!"

"EH?!"


	3. Maybe Hope Is Here After All

**A/Note:** here is chapter 3. Just so you know, I don't update on a daily/weekly basis... So if you start asking for updates, I will have nothing to say, instead, I will assume you didn't read the Author's note and/or you are a moron :P

 **Rating:** T. This is also a Yaoi, BL, boyxboy, or whatever you prefer to call it. Don't like? Don't read :P I don't know if the rating will change, we'll find out after another five of so chapters...

xXxXxXx

 **Chapter 3:** Maybe Hope Is Here After All.

"Kuroro!" I yelled, "Did you not hear anything I said?!" What the fuck was he doing?! I told him not to hire that thing, and there he goes and does the total opposite! I looked at the boy, and he stood there with a smirk on that stupid face of his. I felt my eye twitch.

"Of course I heard you, Killua" He responded. Then he gave my one of his signature smiles, "I honestly think that he has talent..." He looked down at the boy, "I think he has enough of it to bring these customers back! Can't you see Killua?"

"No! What makes you think I want HIM to work here!? He's a bastard!" I know I was acting childish, but I seriously did not want him working in this pub. I looked over at the boy. His smirk was gone but he still stood there, full of confidence.

"That hurts man," he said, "You don't got to say such rotten things..."

"SHUT UP!" I shot back, "Nobody invited you into this conversation!" I pointed my finger in his face.

"Sorry Killua, but your opinion doesn't really matter right now," Said Kuroro. His smile was gone. Good. It was getting annoying.

"But no one is going to like him!" I pleaded, "Not even Kurapika!"

Kurapika had the most experienced with the pub since he was the one who helped Kuroro open it up three years back. He had this thing that made everyone just love him right away. Everyday you could often find him talking with the customers, and laughing up a storm. His wisdom was far beyond his age too. I tried to have a conversation with a few times but, (That was only when there were no hot chicks to talk to at the time.) he would constantly drop these words of wisdom. I'm not the type to dig that kind of stuff...

"Killua, you know Kurapika loves everyone," said Kuroro "That's just how he is"

"Yeah but..."

"Killua?"

"Huh?"

"Just calm down, I'll do something about it." He smiled at me again, and I sighed. He turned to the boy and chuckled, "Come with me. You need to fill out your application."

"Wasn't I sopposed to do that beforehand?" He asked.

Whatever Kuroro said after that is a mystery because I just decided To tune the two of them out. I closed my eyes trying to get lost in my thoughts, but I guess stuff like that just doesn't happen on purpose. Kuroro was right, I really did need to calm down. I let out a heavy breath, and turned to look the boy. I fought the urge to laugh out loud because the way he looked right now, reminded so much of Gon. There he sat, hunched over the paper on the bar counter. He had the pen clutched in his hand, tight enough that his fingertips were turning white. He was obviously flustered about something.

I made my way over to the boy and took a peak at the application. It was blank, "You look confused. What's the problem?"

My question startled him, and he looked up at my slowly, "I don't know how to answer the first question.."

I looked back back at the packet and raised an eyebrow, confused, "You mean your name?"

He gave me heavy nod, and his face turned red, obviously embarrassed about not knowing his own name.

"I'm sorry, but how do you not know your own name?" I asked as calmly as I could, because who doesn't know their own name?!

He shrugged, "I just don't... I don't remember being called by a name all my life. I've always just been called an 'it'." He shrugged again, "Sometimes my mom called me by the letter 'x'. Something about her wanting to delete me out of her life... Something like that.." He shrugged and wrote 'x' on the line.

"Plus," He started up again, "I have a scar that's also part of the reason why my mom called me that." He pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing his pale skin to the lights, and there it was. Right there on his neck was a perfect 'x' shaped scar. He pulled his collar back up and smiled, "I have lots of other scars too. Many, I have no idea where I got them from. Funny huh?" I stared at him in complete shock. What the hell was wrong with this guy? He's actually laughing about this!

I sat down in the stool next to him, waiting for him to finish up. I then started subconsciously tapping my foot impatiently.

"I'm almost done..." I heard him whisper, making me look back at him. And he had the same flustered look on his face again.

"What is it this time?" I asked, a little ruder than I intended.

"Killua?" He asked.

"What?"

"What's the meaning of 'felony'?"

"Are you serious?"

He nodded.

"If you ever been to jail, then check yes, if not, then check no."

"Oh, alright." I looked as he checked the box next to 'No'. Then he passed to application to me. I looked it over. Turns out, he's sixteen, and his birthday is in September. As I looked over the last page, I sighed out loud. Next to every question, he had written 'I don't know'. This kid sure is something...

x-x

I woke up the next morning, feeling groggy as hell. I looked around and recognized the place as the apartment I shared with my best bud, Gon. We've been the best of friends ever since the fourth grade. I don't really remember how the two of us met, but all I know is that we were arguing over the last Choco Robot left in the snack bar. I ended up wining, (Of course because I'm that awesome.), and I ate a third of the box before giving the rest to him. I felt bad for the dude. So I guess I do remember how we met.

I rolled of my bed, and stretched, letting out a loud and exasperated yawn. I guess it was loud enough for Gon to hear, because he came running in looking worried, "Are you al- oh..."

i let out an obnoxious laugh, and he pouted a little.

"Don't do that. I seriously thought you had hurt yourself, or something." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Gon, have I ever hurt myself around you?" I asked crossing my arms.

"No..."

I laughed, because, one: I'm always right, two: if you think I'm wrong, please refer yourself back to one. Luckily Gon's smart enough to know this. Numbers aren't really his cup of tea.

"I made pancakes. There's also some-" Before I could let him finish, I was already down the hall and into the kitchen. Gon was really good, when it came to to cooking. That's only because he learned everything he knows from his Aunt Mito. Who's cooking is so good, I can't even put it into words. I remember the time I first met her five years back, she had already set up this huge feast for me, her, Gon, and Gon's grandmother. That food was AMAZING. I stuffed myself up so much, I passed out on her couch. That was a mistake because she 'punished' me by making me do all those dishes. Not really anything compared to my household, but still. It was a lot of shit to wash.

"Do you like it?" Gon asked me.

"I fucking love it." I said, my mouth filled with pancakes, and eggs.

He gave me a grossed-out look and sat down in the seat across from me. He began piling pancakes onto his plate.

"Dibs on not washing dishes." I said.

"Aww," he pouted, "That's not fair! I cooked!"

"Nothing beats the power of dibs, Gon."

He let out a heavy sigh. He was so easy to manipulate sometimes.

I looked at the clock above the read 9:32, "Gon?"

"What is it, Killua?"

"Don't you have to be in work by 9:30? If so then you're running late..." I pointed up at the clock.

"What makes you say that-" he looked up at the clock, and I swear, his eyes bulged out of his head, "No! I'm late! I'm late, I'm late!" He kept on shouting that down the hall. Kind of reminds me of the little white bunny with the watch from the movie Alice In Wonderland.

There was suddenly a loud thump.

"Killua!" Gon shouted, "You really need to pick up these clothes you have all over the floor!" There was a short pause, "I just tripped over them!" So that's what that thump was...

Yeah, I'll do that!" I shouted back. Yeah right I won't...

"Yeah, yeah, you do that..." He was frantically looking around for the keys to the car the two of us shared, "Killua, where are the keys?!" He whipped his head around, looking in the kitchen, then he ran into the bathroom, and I heard a few things tumble in there.

"The keys are in your hand, stupid." I answered.

"He looked in his hand, and there they were, "Oh thank goodness..." He through open the front door and turned around to look at me, "See talk later, Killua!"

"Yeah later."

Then he ran out, slamming the door. I even heard him running down the steps. I scoffed, amused.

After I finished eating, (And washed the dishes since Gon wasn't here to do it.) I got dressed, and started walking towards the town. Skipping my chores, because Gon ends up redoing them anyway.

As I was walking, (I would drive, but gas prices are really high these days, you know. Plus Gon is using it.) I spotted the candy store, 'It's Sugar!' That me and Gon would always go to. So I thought, Hey, why not skip going to town and spend my paying on a life time supply of candy? That sounds legit.

As soon as I opened the door, I spotted a familiar head of light cyan hair. Dammit... It was X. Or so he was called. He was standing at the counter trying to- what looked like, haggle prices over the pile of gummy bears in front of him. He was wearing the same thing as yesterday, except today his turtleneck was a peach color. What a wonderful color choice. (BLEH.)

"Are you stupid?" The clerk asked, and that kind of caught me by surprise. I mean that's not the way you're supposed to treat a customer, if you ask me...

"I don't think so... Am I?" X answered. Yes, yes you are.

"Yes, yes you are. Now get out of my store, please."

"No no no! I can do it! I can! I know I can!" X put a hand on his mouth as if he were thinking hard about something.

"I'm sure you're real smart, hon" Responded the clerk, her voice just dripping with sarcasm, "But there's a long line of customers behind you, so will you leave so I can take care of their needs?"

He stood there for a moment not knowing what to do, then he turned around and began walking towards the door. He froze when he saw me, "Hey Killua," he said. Then he walked past me, not waiting for s greeting from me. I scoffed, this time, unamused. That bastard...

xXxXxXx

A/Note: so there is chapter 3! So how do you guys like it? Do you like 'X'? Or no? Should I continue? I need reviews! I also need to know if Killua and Gon are OOC in any way. I'm positive Kuroro is, because I needed him that way for the story to work.


	4. The Piano Shattered

**A/Note:** here is chapter four... I really don't think I'm going to continue this or not. Remember, reviews= chapters!

 **Rating:** T. This is also a Yaoi, BL, boyxboy, or what ever you prefer to call it.

xXxXxXx

 **Chapter 4:** The Piano Shattered.

I walked into work that day with a huge smile on my face. I don't know why. I guess I was just feeling like I achieved something great (Which I hadn't. Not in the least.). I put on my apron, and took my place behind the bar counter, waiting for the customers to come rolling in. At this time, it would be me, and Kurapika by ourselves since we were the only two that agreed to come to work an hour early, but strangely he wasn't here yet. Sometimes I found him at one of the tables reading a book as big as the Oxford Dictionary, or at the bar tapping away at his phone. The latter was highly uncommon.

I heard the the 'ting' of the bell, signaling a customer had entered (Honestly I really don't know why Kuroro waisted his money on that thing. With the music that would blare loudly, you could never have it. Come to think of it, maybe that'll be useful now... Since our new music is crap.). I looked over to see Kurapika tying his apron around his waist. His blue eyes caught mine, and he smiled.

"Here early eh, Killua?" He asked. Almost teasing me. As we all know I don't handle teasing well.

"Shut up," I muttered, "I came here just because I was bored."

His eyes widened a little but his smile didn't fade. That's one thing that creeps me out about him. He never seems to stop smiling.

"We all have our reasons." He stated quietly. What the hell was supposed to mean?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. The curiosity pretty evident in my voice.

He shrugged, sending me another smile, "I don't know... I just needed something reply with. It would be rude not to answer a question I clearly heard." He answered.

"You humor me." I stated slightly monotonous.

He let out a short laugh, then that was the end of our short, and very rare conversation.

I spent the hour cleaning tables, wiping down glasses, and setting up the chairs for the tables. When I was finished, I plopped down on the counter and took out my phone. I out on my headphones and started listening to U2. It was a band that Gon recommend that I listen to. Said it would help calm down my nerves or some shit like that. Honestly, I have to admit, they're a pretty good band. It's been a week, and I already bought three of their albums.

Seven o'clock came around, and the employees started to come in one by one. Kuroro being the first, and Pokkle being last. (With a record of forty-five minutes late. I swear that dude never comes to work on time.) Kuroro gave all of us one of his daily pep-talks, then everyone got to work.

Finally at around 8:15 we got our first customer for the night, then after that, everyone started rolling in. Some by them selves, and others with large groups.

My favorite part about working in the pub is when nine o'clock comes around, and Kuroro switches the raid io on, and everyone cheers and goes crazy. Speaking of music, we seem to be missing one of our employees... Wonder who it is.

Suddenly the front door burst open, and almost everyone in the pub turned to see who it was.

As if on cue, there stood X carrying tons of equipment such as speakers, and other stuff I had never seen before. The first thing I noticed about him, were the dark circles under his eyes. He had those yesterday too, but today the seemed far more noticeable. The are around his right eye was also a dark purple color, with scratches adorning his jawline. He had a tight white bandage around his left rest, some parts stained a dark red with -what I'm guessing was blood.

He stood there for a moment, looking at everything and everyone. It seemed like forever.

"Here I'll help you with that." Said Kurapika, hopping over the counter, and taking the pile of equipment from him. He didn't say anything, instead he just stood there as Kurapika brought the stuff on stage.

"Dude..." Started Pokkle, "what the hell happened to your _face_?"

X turned to him, and studied him for a moment, before simply responding, "I got in a fight."

"Is that why you're so late?" I asked.

He turned to me, and when his eyes connected with mine, his expression dramatically turned cold, "No. I'm late because I had to hull all that equipment here with nothing to hold it in." He took a step towards the stage, "Because you would give a fuck." Then he walked into the stage, and began setting up.

"What the hell is his problem?" Asked Pokkle. "Just met him, and I already don't like the dude..."

"Me and him got into a little complicated relationship" I answered. "He's a complete dick..."

"Yeah I see that..." He responded.

"Just don't get on his bad side... That's a mistake that I made. Then again, I wouldn't mind showing his tiny ass who's boss."

Pokkle looked at me and laughed, "Shut up, Killua. I bet that kid would dominate you in a fight. The proof is on his face. Shit, he looks like he just came from a cage boxing tournament."

I looked back at X, and watched as he set up everything for his music. I kinda felt bad, because he seemed like he was struggling to lift up and move all that stuff that he brought. Wasn't Kirapika supposed to be helping him or something? I guess the blond ditched him.

"I'm going to go help him out," I said.

"I thought you hated him?" Pokkle grabbed my arm, looking at me, confused.

"Yeah I do." I responded, "But his stupid ass looks like he's struggling."

Pokkle just blinked as a response, then shrugged and went to go attend to one of the customers.

I made my way across the pub, and walked up on stage and stood next to him. He didn't seem to notice I was there. I watched him for a moment as his slender fingers plugged in cables, and flipped switches. it was almost mesmerizing.

"Stop staring, you pervert. I'm underage." He said. Knocking me out of my thoughts, and bringing me back to reality.

I felt my face heat up a little, "What makes you think I was staring? I could've just gotten here."

He turned around, and locked his eyes on mine. They seemed to glow under the stage lights, "Do you take me for stupid? I saw your damn shadow, you fucking idiot." He then turned back to whatever he was doing.

"Real funny, dumbass." I said, "Do you need help with anything?"

He visibly froze, then turned back to me again, "Yeah. Stop talking so I can concentrate."

"Im serious"

"So am I."

"Why are you such a dick?"

"Why do fucking care?"

"I just do"

"Why do you want to help?"

"I don't know"

"So then why is your ass over here?"

"Be cause you look like you need help! I want to help!"

He looked at me, not saying anything. His expression didn't change but his eyes did show a hint of surprise in them. We stared at each other for the next minute or so. Neither of us knowing what to say. I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment.

"So do you need help?" I asked, breaking the silence between us.

He nodded, and pointed to a small speaker on the other side of the stage, "Go plug that speaker into the wall, please..."

"Alright..." I let a soft smile creep up onto my lips. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm sure I hate this dudes ass.

x-x

Three hours had past, and the bar was pumping up like crazy. Everyone was jells turnt. Turns out that all of X's equipment was for making music that people would actually dance to. I guess there is more to a keyboard than the keyboard itself...

I looked over at him, and groaned when I saw he was hanging out with Kurapika and Pokkle. Laughing like the idiot he is.

"That's new!" I heard Kurapika say, "You don't look like that type..." What type?

"I wasn't. And I'm not." Responded X. "They offered it to me. I was only in that business for about two months. But I did many photo shoots. Like maybe around ten..." I heard a laugh coming from Pokkle.

"Tell me this. How in the world did you get in? You told me you had a lot of scars." Asked Pokkle. What in the world were they talking about? I approached the three of them, X seeing me first, then Kurapika, then Pokkle.

"Hello Killua" Greeted Kurapika.

Pokkle just waved.

I wasn't paying attention to that. I was looking dead into X's eyes. I shivered as I watched his pupils narrow like they had on the first day they met.

"What do want?" He asked me.

"Just want to know what you guys are talking about. Is that a problem?" I asked, sitting in the seat next to Pokkle.

He was about to open his mouth to say something, until Kurapika unintentionally cut him off, "Can you believe that X had a small modeling job?"

I tried my best to keep a poker-face, but I just couldn't. I started laughing, because X being a model just wasn't doing well in my mind.

"You got a problem, shitface?" X asked me.

My laughing died down, and turned back towards him, "Sorry. I just find that hard to believe."

He shrugged, "Believe what you want"

"So did you have a stage name?" Asked Pokkle.

He nodded, "Yeah... It was a girls name though. My photographer said something about bringing in the males too. Or some shit like that..." He stopped for a moment to let out a small cough, "My name was YoLandi."

Model, eh? This kid is sure something.

* * *

xXxXxXx

 **A/Note:** So yep! X used to be a model! Hm... Wonder what else he's hiding... So how did you guys like this chapter, eh? What really happened to get X all banged up? Hm...


End file.
